Trapped
by BlazePyro
Summary: Rivals trapped togheter cant end well, or can it? Sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

"Sonic I have located the emeralds it should be just around that corner" Tails said flying above Sonic pointing to the right side of the end of the corridor. The azure hedgehog spin dashed the robots that just endlessly kept coming.

"Cool lil bro we just need to finish these off" Sonic answer as he destroyed the last robot with a skillfully kick smashing it aside to the wall.  
"I will make Eggman pay for taking my master emerald!" the echidna growled beside the hedgehog.

"He didn't really take it since you gave it to him *cough* tricked again." Sonic chuckle.  
"What did you say!?" Knuckles yelled ready to punch out the living from the hedgehog.  
"Nothing, now should we get going?" the azure hedgehog snickers getting a glare from the furious echidna. Before the kitsune could answer they heard a buzzing sound that started to echo in the metal corridor. It made the team tense up as the floor started to shake violently each step the metal sound made.

Sonic started to growl at the sight of Eggman sitting in an enormous robot that appeared around the corner.

"And this is as far as you will go my furry friends!" Eggman yelled as the robot pointed its guns at the team and started to shoot without warning. Thanks to the hedgehog fast reaction he succeeded to get his teammates away from the firing line. The only one he couldn't save was himself, and his eyes widened as he saw the coming bullets. Was this how Sonic the world known hero would die? After encounter near death so many times and done things beyond all logic…would he simply die now by some mere bullets? He couldn't just die now….. He had so much left to live for, but of course this was nothing up to him to decide if he was to live or not. But as dangerous life Sonic had it was just a matter of time before it hit him.

The azure hedgehog sighed and closed his eyes. `At least I died saving someone` He thought waiting for the bullets to painful push their way through his body. But none came, or maybe he was already dead and the bullets had done a killing blow so fast that he never notices. Sonic had expected it to be terrible but instead felt something soft tickle his muzzle. It smelled nice and Sonic decided to bury his face into that soft material. Maybe he was in heaven, whatever he had started to cling to was making him pleasant warm. An unavoidable purr came from Sonics throat and he started to hear something pound fast repeating. Some more noise came but most as a muttering sound which sonic couldn't make out to words. Maybe he even heard a laugh behind all the muttering. A growl was easy heard and made sonic pleasant pillow tremble. That made the azure hedgehog open his eyes but everything was in a blur with different colors which was spinning.

Another mutter came and a yellow maybe orange form approached Sonic. Sonics grip tighten around his black white pillow in fear of the orange sudden from.

"What is wrong with him!" the black white form question.  
"I think he is in shock" the yellow form answer.  
"Get him off me!" The black form growled and started to push away from Sonic that started to whine.

"Shadow please be gentle he doesn't really know what he is doing, can you let the shock pass before you force him off yourself?" the two tailed fox asked or for sonic the orange form.

"Then eggman would have destroyed the planet by that point!" Shadow growled and felt the emerald eyes curious staring at him but not fully register who he was, and continue to purr.  
Tails smiled at the content hedgehog in Shadows arms and started to shake his head.  
"No but me and knuckles will finish the rest you just need to protect Sonic now when he is in that weak state."

"Ask knucklehead to babysit I just came here from the emeralds the echidna gave Eggman!" Shadow frowned.

"I did NOT give them to him!" Knuckles yelled but was ignored.  
"I don't ask you because I want Shadow but he his clinging on you not knuckles and we will give you the emeralds after this is done ok just protect him please?" Tails begged.  
"Fine….but if either of you mention this I-"  
"We won't, Thank you shadow" the fox reassure and started to ran past the now destroyed robot.  
"Have fun." The echidna grinned and follow after Tails.

`What have I now agreed on…` Shadow sighed and looked down at form in his arms.

"May just get out before something happen" Shadow said out loud and started to walk the way he came entering an empty metal room for his surprise. He felt something stare at him and meet Sonics stare with a glare. Sonic vision was starting to become clearer and what he saw made him flush in embarrassment.  
"Sha….aa..doow?"

The black hedgehog took that as a sign that he was himself and dropped him to the floor hearing a thud noise echo in the room.

"Ow!" Sonic whined at the sudden pain.  
His rival just crossed his arms in a usually manner, impatient to wait for sonic to recover and started to walk away expecting Sonic to follow but didn't hear any steps and turned around.

"You coming or what FAKER?! He growled. Sonic was so confused feeling the stress creep up not remembering what happen or why he was alive.

"I am leaving now anyway!" Shadow said without waiting for Sonics answer. Shadow started to walk away which result sonic to stress more fear of be left alone and panic began to build. Sonic couldn't understand why he felt what he did it was totally new and terrible for the poor hedgehog. So he pushed up his weak body and tried to walk but fell to his knees. Sonic felt so embarrassed of his state and was too proud to ask for help and saw Shadow leave. When the black hedgehog was out of sight Sonic started to panic for real. He was still in Eggmans empire and he couldn't fight against any robots that came right now. Where were tails and knuckles? Why did they leave him with Shadow? The questions that kept coming in Sonics brain made him hyperventilated.

He was losing himself again and was starting to get dizzy. The hedgehog eyes started to gather tears in despair. Finally giving up his dignity he started to wail and tremble in fear.

"SHADOW! SHADOW! SHADOW!" The hedgehog shouted but was attracting robots and the security camera had now picked up his present and had frozen in place.  
Sonic heard a metal sound turn and set direction to the room he was in. Sonic curled up in a trembling ball as he heard the robot come closer. But instead of hit of pain he got yelled at by a furious Shadow.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Why are you screaming?! now he will know our location are you-" but stopped seeing his rival in a defense ball in fear.  
`I can't believe I am doing this..` Shadow thought as he walked closer to Sonic and wrapped his arm around the so called fearless hero. Sonic curled up in confusion and felt a hand caress his back.

`I knew people act different in shock, but I never thought that Faker would be so scared if he was to come in a state of shock, maybe If I hadn't left him he wouldn't become like this…..should have stayed with the hedgehog until he got better now I have to be with him longer!` Shadow growled at his thought which made Sonics ear fold in shame.

"I…I am sorry I don't know what happen.." Sonic weakly smiled.  
"Don't worry about it, you were in shock and started to panic nobody expected that you would be normal in that state." Shadow gestured.

"Let's get out of here now Tails and knuckles are getting the emeralds you are coming with me." Shadow said firmly and took the weak hedgehog in his arms that flushed being so close his rival.  
"I CAN WALK" Sonic growled and pushed away the dark hedgehog and landed on his feet. Trying to save himself from more awkward moments.  
"Just one minute you were-! OH never mind suit yourself Faker but don't complain that I walk to fast!"  
"Nothing is too fast for the fastest thing alive!" Sonic answer cockily. `He is himself alright, I was starting to believe there was some permanent damage.`

"Hello Sonic and Shadow." A chuckle was heard and both hedgehogs turned to see a flying TV screen. There was none other than Doctor Eggman giving them his sinister grin.

"I am pleased that you two are enjoying your stay." He started to snicker.  
"Stay? Where are not staying!" Sonic growled. Before the hedgehog had the chance to react a wall blocked the way to the door and they were trapped in the metal room.

"Oh I also thought of a great way of sharing your so called adventure here to the rest of the world don't you think?" the doctor chuckle seeing the confused looks on both hedgehogs.

"What do you mean Eggman?" Shadow furious asked fearing he knew the answer.

"I am talking about this" Eggman said and the screen started to show the events between shadow and Sonic that the blue hero didn't even recall. Sonic had buried his face in Shadows chest fur pleased with himself while Shadow on the other hand had started to ..flush?. The filming was only focused on moments with Shadow and Sonic came close, and totally ignored all the real life and death adventure. Then it became black at the moment Shadow had decided to drop Sonic to the floor and instead seeing a pathetic hedgehog wailing in despair for Shadow to come back. Which he did after a while, and then Shadow started to comfort his counterpart. If a normal person saw this they would probably assume that Sonic and shadow was a couple not understanding the situation and go on the story Eggman so kindly smashed together. Or rather said Blackmail them.

"What do you want?" Shadow growled knowing it would totally ruin his reputation if it was to come out. Sonic stared confused at the screen giving an expression of seeing a horror movie but suddenly started flush.

"I want my emeralds back or everyone will know this little event!" Eggman barked annoyed.

"So Knuckles and Tails have already been able to get them back huh? But no we won't!" Shadow growled.  
"The emeralds are more important than this secret" `and I bet he will just send it out anyway…` The black hedgehog snarled.

"Fine then I will enjoy your death!" Eggman laughed and pushed down the button and the room started to…..shrink? Of the looks of it the room was shrinking and would end up crushing the hedgehog if it wasn't going to stop.  
"That is a cowardly way to kill someone you don't even give us a fighting chance here!" Shadow barked at the TV that started to fly to a hole that appeared on the roof that tightly shut after it.  
Sonic started to panic and spin dashed the walls that came closer for their doom but it was impossible to break through.  
"Chaos spear!" Shadow shouted and yellow spear appeared to shoot into the walls only to bounce away almost hitting Sonics right leg.

"HEY WATCH IT!" The blue blur shouted but got a snort from his rival.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted without warning but this time it didn't bounce back but it didn't really do any damage either. Only proof that the blast collided with the wall was a burn mark after it.

"We really are trapped!" Sonic screamed and was forced to back closer to his rival seeing that the walls slowly came closer.  
"Uh this is even a worse choice of death than the other…" Sonic muttered.  
"There will be no gravestones for us faker now get serious and try to figure out how we can get out of here!" Shadow said furious.  
"Not gravestones more like gravestone they won't tell us apart and will probably bury us in the same coffin." Sonic chuckle.  
"I can't believe you are joking about this! Do you have any phone to contact Tails with!?" Shadow question getting desperate seeing as the walls was awful close.  
"Yeah here" Sonic answer giving him the phone which the darker counterparty snatched and started to phone him.  
"Pick it up pick it up!" Shadow started to stress and the adrenalin was slowly coming through his system.

"Yes tails"  
"TAILS SHUT DOWN EGGMANS BASE NOW! "  
"Okay I am working on it!" He answers as he started to hack into the system.  
Sonic was trying to push the walls but was not hindering it in any way and kept being pushed back by the wall.  
"Save your breath Sonic that won't work!" Shadow said seeing his poor attempt."  
"What do you want me to do wait for it to smash us?"  
"Have faith in your friend we cannot do anything right now I am afraid…" shadow gritted his teeth.

The room was now only big enough for four persons to sit in but was decreasing drastic; Sonic felt the wall touch his back for his fear and stepped closer to his rival almost feeling his breath touch his muzzle. Shadow started to shift uncomfortably of the closeness but didn't try to push away Sonic since it was obviously that he had no choice than to walk closer. Sonic was embarrassed anyway and folded his ear but meet shadows ruby eyes and smiled.

"I have had a great time with you Shadow hope you enjoyed it as much as have," Sonic said and hugged him believing this was the end. Shadow didn't know what to say but returned the hug. Just when the walls were about to crush them together, it froze for their relief.

"AWESOME TAILS MADE IT!" Sonic cheered but was still unable to back away from his rival.  
"That's true but how will we get out? He have shut down the entire base trying to stop this, he cannot make the walls back away without us getting crushed if he was to start the electricity again.."

"Let's call him!" Sonic said.  
Shadow nodded and started to call but this time the kitsune answer way fast then before.  
"Yes did it work!?" Tails question

"Yes it did, but we are stuck now so you will have to help us get out of here…..hello? ….hello?" Shadow question and looked down on the phone.

"Sucky phone I lost the contact because of the low battery! " Shadow grunted. Sonic just rolled his eyes and tried to move away from the darker hedgehog. But found it impossible their body brushed a bit when he moved and a blush covers both of the hedgehogs' muzzles. They had ignored that fact when they both were relieved that Tails managed to stop the room from crushing them together. But now the problem was…how to get out. As everyone knew they both have dangerous quills on their head and back. That made the space even smaller at least for their heads, Shadow growled at Sonic but it wasn't much they could do.

They were trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Both hedgehogs had been staring at each other for a while before Shadow sighed in defeat. They had to deal with the situation either they liked it or not. The ebony hedgehog began to examine the walls more carefully.

"Faker, do you feel any air seep out on your side of the wall?" Shadow asked serious, they were tightly stuck and they could suffocate if they didn't get so much oxygen. Sonic pulled off his gloves and felt the walls corners. "No I don't feel anything just a flat wall." Sonic grunted, which made the ebony one bit his lower lip.

"It must be somewhere the oxygen is coming from, since we would otherwise have hard time breathing now." Shadow muttered and looked up `Bingo`.

"Does it really matter? We are alive that's good enough, we should just blast ourselves out of here." Sonic chuckle with a common grin of his.

The ultimate life form snorted at Sonics comment and turned around so sonic faced his deadly quills.  
"Hey! Don't do that you will cut my head off!" The blue blur yelled angry as he bends his head to the side to avoid the quills.

"The only reason we still are alive faker is because there are somewhere in the room that seep oxygen, in other words could be an escape for us. It could be ventilation but it's a power cut as you may have notice." Shadow said referring to the dark room they were in. But Shadow had a very good night vision so he didn't have so much problem seeing in the dark.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to kill me with your quills!" Sonic repeated angry as he notice that Shadow hadn't moved yet.

"I will climb up idiot the walls is small enough to do that!" Shadow growled and put his left foot on the wall and his left on the opposite wall. He manages to climb up in the small room and stopped as he was at the ceiling. And as he suspected the source of the oxygen was by the corners of the ceiling which was strange according to shadow. He pulled off his gloves like sonic and threw them away which landed on the other hedgehog. "What the hell Shadow! Don't throw things on me!" The cobalt one growled.

"Stop complaining I am the only one that is trying to figure out how to get out. So shut it." Shadow muttered but was completely focus on the ceiling. Sure he could see very well in the dark but details was harder, so he let one of his hand flame up with chaos energy. Giving light in the dark room, Sonic was blinded by the sudden light but adjusted after a while. He looked up at the hedgehog over him not finding anything else to do.

Sonic tensed first at the sight he got, he became very confused by it. His issue about getting out of the room wasn't so demanding as before. If anything at all now he had question, lots of them that wanted to be answered. But he would wait until Shadow had either figure out how to escape the room or when he climbed down without success. The blue blur wasn't famous for his patience so if his rival took too much time he would question him right on the spot. Either he liked it or not, but Sonic knew he wouldn't like it.

Shadow growled as he still didn't find an escape or why they could breathe. He pushed the ceiling using all his powers but it didn't budge. Both of his hands were in green flame now and he was desperately punching the ceiling trying to break it.

Sonic watched his rival adepts to destroy the ceiling but his eyes were most focus on one spot. As Shadow punched he moved pretty much which manage to make Sonic blush embarrassed. But he still somehow couldn't turn away his eyes, they were glued and he sort of liked it. It has been a half hour and he didn't give up. The blue blur didn't mind waiting anymore he sure enjoyed the show. Sonic hadn't even notice how long Shadow was punching the ceiling and walls, but the ebony one gave up finally. He rested his head to the wall with a sigh disappointed that he didn't want to talk with Sonic at the moment but wasn't given so much choice.

"Sonic…do you see anything?" Shadow asked and shut his eyes. Sonic woke up from his absorbed stare hearing his name.  
"No I don't see anything." He answer with a blush covered his muzzle, but the topic wouldn't leave his mind, so he would ask his rival about it.

"I am coming down then.." Shadow sighed and climbed down and sonic made room for him to stand once more. But now it was more awkward than ever before, at least for Sonic. The hero couldn't wait anymore and looked serious at the black form before him.

"Shadow…are you a herm?" Sonic asked with a blush covering his muzzle and the question made Shadow blush as well. But his ruby eyes glared at his rival furious as he now knew that Sonic had checked him out between his legs. But when he thought about it was his own fault, of course sonic would watch up trying to help him. However that didn't mean he accepted it.

Shadow took a stranglehold on his rival and growled furious. His ruby eyes glared into the emerald ones. Even though it was dark Sonic could see the ruby eyes. He was starting to have trouble breathing and tried to break shadows hold with no success.

"C..an…a..nt brea..th." The cobalt one manages to say and shadow finally let go.

"Pathetic!" Shadow snorted as Sonic leaned at the wall behind him. The ultimate life form didn't know what he should do. One of his biggest secrets was revealed, but the worst part of it was by his rival. Shadow wanted to ignore and escape from his rival. But he was stuck with him in a too small room. The ebony hedgehog knew he could just beat the crap out of the other, but he didn't want a bloody hedgehog so close to himself. It would disgust him in the end so he let him be for now.

When Sonic finally regained himself he watched Shadow closely trying to figure out how he possible could be a herm.  
"I suppose..you don't want to continue talking about it, but I think I am the only one that knows about it correct?" The blue blur asked and got another glare from Shadow.

"You really have a death wish hedgehog, considering yourself happy that I restrain myself from killing you. But it will smell awful inside here with your corpse." Shadow snorted, but actually he wouldn't kill him teach him a lesson.

"But yes you are the only one that knows, and I want to keep it that way. If you tell anyone about it you are dead!" the black hedgehog hissed baring his fangs though Sonic couldn't see them.

"I was never intending to do that…trust me I wouldn't.." Sonic assured which calmed down the other.

"I can´t understand why you are one, you don't have a curvy female body it´s so surreal." Sonic said not leaving the topic.

"Can you not just leave it be!? It´s not that it change anything!" Shadow roared and punched the walls around them. He was desperate to get out the hero just didn't want to stop the conversation about it.  
"Calm down shads, it´s not dangerous to share things you know. You somehow always think I will make fun of you." The cobalt hedgehog said and smiled which actually Shadow could interpret in the darkness. Shadow went quiet and stopped punch the walls and lower his ears in defeat. He had wanted to share his thoughts many times, but nobody really cared about him. Not even Rouge or Omega cared for him as deeply as he wanted. Before when he was young living in the ark he got attention all the time.

The ark may be big but there were many humans there so you never felt alone. But Maria was the only child aboard the ark. They were just as close to each other as Sonic was with Tails.

But since Maria died he was lost and still is. He was filled with hatred and sorrow, but he kept that to himself.

"Shadow since I know one of your secrets I think it's just fair I share one of mine." Sonic said with honest smile.  
"I don´t want to know your secrets." Shadow growled irritated but Sonic just brushed it off.

"I am gay." The cobalt said and the ruby eyes widened he hadn't expect that, but that did the situation even worse. Standing close to his rival didn't really bother Sonic and Shadow notice that for the far beginning but he couldn't pin point why. But now he knew or he thought that it was the cause of it. Shadow tried to move further away, he could see the hero not being ashamed or embarrassed what he just said.

Sonic chuckle at Shadows reaction, the ebony one feared that he would do a move on him. It wasn't really hard for the blue blur to do that if he so wanted to. But the possibility to get a beating was a big risk, Shadow wasn't the type of guy that would submit. But Sonic really thought it was amusing, he put his hand on the others white chest fur and ruffle it.  
"It's very soft and cute Shads, did you know that?" The hero noted with a grin on his muzzle. Shadow smacked away the hand of his chest, and a threatening growl rise from his throat.

"Don't touch me faker! I don't fear you because you are gay! You are uke anyway and I would never make a move on you! Besides I am straight!" Shadow yelled death glaring but not like Sonic could see it.

"Who said I was uke? And lastly in what way are you straight?" Sonic smirked teasing the other.

"You know damn well what I mean! I am not interest in guys!" Shadow yelled but Sonic chuckle at his outburst.

"I was just joking.." Sonic said grinning. But Shadow found no fun in Sonics words, it was like he had hoped he liked guys too.

The emerald eyes looked sort of up and down on Shadow, it was like they were trying to see his body. Especially on his lower part, this angered Shadow to no core.

"Faker for your information I can see very well in the dark! So you can stop looking between my legs or I will make you!" Shadow roared and his hands flamed with chaos energy.

"Thanks Shads now I can see you better." The blue blur grinned as his eyes actually was on his rivals lower part. That made the ebony one furious he kicked his rival between his legs, and a groan escaped from Sonic and he lean to the wall to not fall down to the ground.  
The flame disappear Shadow refused to be near the other hedgehog now, Sonic actually have the nerve to stare at his private place and that was bad enough. Shadow climbed up as he did before, but now he was going to stay there until they got out. He looked down his rival had finally snapped out from his agony and notice that Shadow was gone. Since Sonic couldn't see in the dark he began to feel the walls and floor to find the other.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked as he didn't find his rival. Of course the ultimate life form didn't respond, he was not interest in Sonics desire neither to confirm he was still stuck in the room with him. The blue hedgehog lowers his ears in belief that he was alone.

"Please…Shadow don't leave me alone here.." The vulnerable hedgehog said to himself, unknowing that Shadow heard him.

"I am here Faker…use your brain for once, where would I be able to go!?" Shadow spat over his rival who looked up in relief though he couldn't see the darker hedgehog. He blended into the dark more than himself so that made it even harder to spot Shadow.

"Shadow…sorry for acting like a jerk..I was teasing you..sort of." Sonic admitted nervous like there was more behind it.

"I want to tell you something…that I have wanted to say for a long time..after the ark event…" Sonic said searching for the ruby eyes which he actually manage to spot. Shadow notice just by staring into the emeralds eyes of Sonics that for once his rival was serious. But he also saw fear in them, whatever the cobalt hero was going to tell him it was important. But Shadow figure that just by hearing that Sonic had waited for years to tell him, as if he never found a good chance to do it must be important. They weren't alone together that often, and if they were it always ended with a brawl. But this time was different and the blue blur refused to let the chance slip through his fingers.

"I..I.." Sonic stuttered which made the black ears of Shadows perk up. He had never seen or heard Sonic like that, so he remained quiet and let his rival speak. Laughing and interrupt him would surely stop the other hedgehog to finish his sentence he tried to say. Then Sonic found courage and determination to say it.  
"I love you."


End file.
